


A Welcome Distraction

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written pre-HBP for the hp100 'Never' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-HBP for the hp100 'Never' challenge.

It was more annoying than quill-tapping or examiners striding past each aisle of students, as if the magical precautions against cheating weren’t enough. In his final exam ever, his Potions Theory NEWT, Harry couldn’t concentrate. He could feel the burn of the dark eyes at the front of the room like a physical distraction.

However, when Harry arrived at Snape’s office to complain of his presence in the exam and was instead pushed back onto the older man’s desktop with a whispered, “You ceased being my student when that exam ended, Mr Potter,” Harry decided that school was overrated anyway.


End file.
